Meet the Robinsons Credits
Full credits for Meet the Robinsons Directed by *Stephen Anderson Produced by *Dorothy McKim Screenplay by *Jon Bernstein *Michelle Spitz *Don Hall *Nathan Greno *Aurian Redson *Joe Mateo *Stephen Anderson Based upon the Book "A Day with Wilbur Robinson" by *William Joyce Original Score Composed by *Danny Elfman Associate Producers *Michael Wigert *David Steinberg Executive Produced by *John Lasseter *William Joyce *Clark Spencer Art Director *Robh Ruppel Co-Art Director *David Goetz Assistant Art Director *Karen deJong Editor *Ellen Keneshea Visual Effects Supervisors *Steve Goldberg *Chris Peterson CG Supervisors *Corey Smith *Marcus Hobbs Technical Supervisor *Mark Hammel Production Manager *Jenni Magee-Cook Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Head of Story *Don Hall Layout Supervisor *Scott Beattie Animation Supervisor *Michael Belzer Assistant Animation Supervisor *Alexander Mark Effects Supervisor *Michael Kaschalk Look Development Supervisor *Heather Pritchett Modeling Lead *Greg Martin Rigging Lead *Jesus Canal Cloth Lead *Timmy Tompkins Skinning Lead/Character Finaling Lead *Russell L. Smith Supervising Painter *Chuck Tappan Sequence Leads *D. Wallace Colvard *Brian LaFrance *Richard E. Lehmann *Robert L. Miles *Alex Nijmeh *Wallace Schaab *Mark Siegel Co-Producer *Bill Borden Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *Todd Toon Visual Development & Design Character Design *Joe Moshier Visual Development Pre-Visualization *Matsune Suzuki Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Story Material by Casting by *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Mildred: Angela Bassett *Lewis: Daniel Hansen, Jordan Fry *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian: Matthew Josten *Mr. Harrington: John H. H. Ford *Mrs. Harrington/Receptionist: Dara McGarry *Mr. Willerstein: Tom Kenny *Lucille Krunklehorn: Laurie Metcalf *Coach: Don Hall *Stanley: Paul Butcher *Lizzy: Tracey Miller-Zarneke *Wilbur Robinson: Wesley Singerman *Young Franny: Jessie Flower *Bowler Hat Guy: Stephen Anderson *DOR-15/CEO/Spike Robinson/Dimitri Robinson: Ethan Sandler *Carl the Robot: Harland Williams *Lefty: Nathan Greno *Bud Robinson: Stephen Anderson *Billie Robinson: Kellie Hoover *Gaston Framagucci: Don Hall *Uncle Art: Adam West *Tallulah Robinson: Stephen Anderson *Laszlo Robinson/Fritz Robinson/Petunia Robinson: Ethan Sandler *Franny Robinson: Nicole Sullivan *Frankie: Aurian Redson *Tiny the T-Rex: Joe Mateo *Cornelius: Tom Selleck *Reporter: Joe Whyte Additional Voices Model Development Modeling Senior Modelers Modelers Character Set-Up Senior TDs Character TDs Cloth TDs Look Development Paint Technical Direction Sr. TD *Tal Lancaster Sr. Software TDs Look Development TDs Layout Animation Supervising Animators Lewis *Nik Ranieri Wilbur Robinson *Dale Baer Bowler Hat Guy *Dick Zondag DOR-15 and Mini-Doris *Jay N. Davis Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, CEO, and Tiny the T-Rex *John Ripa Franny Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, and Laszlo Robinson *Randy Haycock Lucille Krunklehorn, Grandma, and Billie Robinson *Scott Robideau Uncle Art, Stanley, Young Franny, and Coach *Bob Davies Mildred and Mr. Willerstein *Ruben A. Aquino Grandpa and Bud Robinson *Brian Ferguson Carl the Robot *Michael Belzer Lead Animators Gaston Framagucci *Jason Anastas Frankie *Darrin Butters *Eric Strand Cornelius *Alexander Mark Animators Assistant Animators Character Finaling Effects Animation Shot Finaling Lead Lighters Shot Finaling Shot Finaling TDs Sr. Software TD *Thaddeus P. Miller Digital Paint Artists Editorial Associate Editor *Bill Shaffer Assistant Editor *Darrian M. James Animation Editor / Track Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Additional Editorial *Dan Molina Temp Music Editor *Mark Green Pre-Production Production Department Managers Administration Manager *Vicki Case Digital Resources Administrators *Alan Botvinick *Benjamin Lemon *Deborah A. Nikkel Asst. Mgr. Production Communication *Angela Frances D'Anna Production Finance Production Accountants Technical Direction Assistant TDs Music “Another Believer” *Music by Rufus Wainwright & Marius de Vries *Lyrics by Rufus Wainwright *Performed by Rufus Wainwright *Produced by Marius de Vries *Orchestrata Arranged by Marius de Vries *Additional Orchestration by Jennifer Hammond *Recorded by James T. Hill, Jason Boshoff, John Brough *Mixed by Andy Bradfield “Where Is Your Heart At?” *Music and Lyrics by Rufus Wainwright *Performed by Jamie Cullum *Produced by Mocean Worker *Arranged by Steven Bernstein & Mocean Worker *Recorded by Martin Brumbach & Rik Pekkonen *Mixed by James T. Hill “Give Me the Simple Life” *Written by Harry Ruby & Rube Bloom *Performed by Jamie Cullum *Produced by Stewart Levine *Orchestrated by Geoff Gascoyne *Recorded and Mixed by Rik Pekkonen “The Future Has Arrived” *Written by Danny Elfman *Performed by The All-American Rejects *Arranged and Produced by Nick Wheeler and Tyson Ritter *Recorded by Karl Egsieker *Mixed by Mike Shipley “Little Wonders” *Written and Performed by Rob Thomas *Produced by Matt Serletic *Recorded by Mark Dobson & David Thoener *Mixed by Bob Clearmountain *String Arrangements by Matt Serletic “The Motion Waltz (Emotional Commotion)” *Music and Lyrics by Rufus Wainwright *Performed by Rufus Wainwright *Produced by Marius de Vries *Strings Arranged by Maxim Moston *Recorded by Elliot Scheiner *Mixed by Andy Bradfield Rufus Wainwright appears courtesy of Geffen Records Jamie Cullum appears courtesy of Universal Classics and Jazz Rob Thomas appears courtesy of Melisma/Atlantic Records The All-American Rejects appears courtesy of Interscope Records Score Produced by *Danny Elfman Supervising Orchestrator *Steve Bartek Orchestrations by *Edgardo Simone *Steve Bartek *David Slonaker Score Conducted by *Pete Anthony Score Recorded and Mixed by *Dennis Sands Music Production Director *Andrew Page Song Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Score Music Editor *Bill Abbott Assistant Music Editor *Denise Okimoto Additional Music Editor *Shie Rozow Digital Recordist *Michael Atwell Midi Supervision and Preparation by *Marc Mann Music Production Coordinator *Lydia Paweski Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Siobhan Sullivan Pre-Production Music Coordinator *Deniece Larocca-Hall Songs Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Score Contracted by *Debbi Datz-Pyle *Gina Zimmitti Choir Contractor *Bobbi Page Choir Conducted by *Marc Mann Song Music Preparation *Booker White Walt Disney Music Library Score Music Preparation *Julian Bratolyubov *Ron Vermillion Score Vocalists Production Assistant to the Producer & Director *Susie Coffer Assistants to the Associate Producers *Jeremy “Yirme” Bernstein *Anthony M. Aoude Production Secretary *Christina Gonzalez Production Assistants Assistant Production Accountants *Lisamarie Worley *Frank William Knittel Jr. Post Production Post Production Coordinator *Brent W. Hall Post Production Assistant *Brian Millman Assistant Sound Editor / Original Dialogue Mixer *Christopher Pinkston Sound Services *Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Myron Nettinga Mix Technician *Gabriel Guy ADR Mixer *Doc Kane Supervising Dialogue / ADR Editor *G. W. Brown Dialogue Editor *Charles W. Ritter First Assistant Sound Editor *Mark A. Tracy Sound Effects Editors *Chuck Michael *Adam Kopald *Donald J. Malouf Foley Supervisor *David Kern Foley by *One Step Up Foley Artists *Dan O'Connell *John Cucci Foley Mixer *James Ashwill ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Digital Imaging Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Digital Colorist *Bruce Tauscher Lustre Operator *Adam Stark Film Color Timer *Chris DeLaGuardia Title Design by *Mary Meacham Hogg Film and Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Assistant Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Operators *John Derderian *Reza Kasravi Art and Professional Development Director *Tenny Chonin Digital Training Manager *Walt Sturrock Digital Training Supervisor *Arthur Lee Sr. Digital Training Specialist *Marie-Claude Banville Digital Training Specialist *Erik Van Horn Cross Training Specialist *Hope Gunston Sr. Document Specialist *Bob Morgan Artistic Development Administrator *Eduoardo Oboza Assistant *Michelle Nicole Lindsey Technology The Graphics Software Group Technology Manager *Jay Sloat Animation / Rigging Tools SW Supervisor *Janet E. Berlin Look Development Tools SW Supervisor *Thomas V. Thompson II Modeling/Character Finaling Tools SW Supervisor *Rasmus Tamstorf The Media Group Technology Manager *Ron Gillen Media Engineering and Technical Support Lead *Kevin Mullich Scheduling The Process Software Group Technology Manager *Suki Samra Asset Managements Tools SW Supervisor *Michael D. Kliewer Editorial/Playback Tools SW Supervisor *Brad Brooks Shot Finaling Tools SW Supervisor *Joseph W. Longson Production Pipeline Tools SW Supervisor *Christopher D. Mihaly Lighting/Rendering Tools SW Supervisor *Todd Scopio The Technical Support Group Technology Manager *Tara Handy Turner Technical Support Engineering Lead *Shannon R. Howard Software Development Tools SW Supervisor *G. Kevin Morgan The Resources Group Technology Manager *Mark M. Dawson Render I/O Lead *James Colby Bette Resource Management Lead *Leo Gullano Image & Data Services Lead *Hank Barrio The Systems Group Technology Manager *Jonathan E. Geibel Systems Administration Lead *Steven Seed Systems and Network Engineering Lead *Scott Burris Technology Administration Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Maquettes Painting Atomic Monkey Special Thanks To The Staff Of Walt Disney Animation Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: Executive Team Development Production Resources Human Resources Marketing / Communications / Consumer Products Finance Animation Resources Operations Studio Support Technology Animation Research Library Employee Services Business & Legal Affairs Promotional Support Overhead Support Casting Baristas Security Production Babies Category:Credits Category:Meet the Robinsons